


I Wish I'd Never Seen Your Face

by catwantsfishie



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Short, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwantsfishie/pseuds/catwantsfishie
Summary: Every hour I used to cope to make the repetition stopWhat was I supposed to say?(Waltz #1 - Elliott Smith)
Relationships: Ghost Hunter Blaze/Ghost Hunter Leo (Ghost Simulator)
Kudos: 2





	I Wish I'd Never Seen Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> _Every hour I used to cope to make the repetition stop_   
>  _What was I supposed to say?_
> 
> (Waltz #1 - Elliott Smith)

Ever since Blaze had gotten his memories back they had controlled his life, every time seeing Leo making hundreds of scenes replay in his head, ones that he barely remembered but were so clear, both of sight and sound.  
It’d been...he didn’t even know at this point. Days? Weeks? Time had started blurring around the same time he’d started remembering things as well.  
But today he was going to interact with Leo, hopefully jog his memory a bit ...his heart ached for someone he thought he'd known for such a short amount of time.  
Blaze walked towards the man with a warm smile. He was at his computer, working diligently - they'd kept their memories of their talents and work, but not their allegiances and relationships.  
He tapped the back of his chair, making Leo spin around and look at him.  
"H..hey. Uh…"  
"What is it...Blaze, right? I have work, hurry please."  
"Well - ah - I - I …"  
How was he going to say this? He'd either waste an hour or compress all of his complex feelings into a fifteen-second shpiel and not get across what he wanted.  
"Leo...I… I remember my old life. And I remember you. We - we were in love. We were together. And I still love you."  
He trailed off. So it would be the latter. That was alright, Blaze wasn't sure he wanted to tell him about the trauma he'd helped Leo through, or the more intimate side of things his mind just loved to catalog.  
"...What?"  
That wasn't in the realizing tone he'd hoped it would be. Leo's voice and face were full of malice. He scowled in a way that made his heart sting.  
"I'm not gay. You should check your brain, bud, because that wasn't me."  
With that he turned around and got right back to work.  
Nothing else could have broken him more efficiently.  
Blaze managed to get to his bed before he collapsed, blankly staring into space. He felt dead. The love of his life hated him and there was nothing he could do about it. No, scratch that, he'd like to be dead at this point - it was worse that he felt alive.  
Almost unblinking, unbreathing, he lay in place, his now-alone mind going back to the cycle of memories of Leo that it had stored.  
Whoever that Blaze was - he wanted to be him again. He wanted to hold Leo and take care of him when he was sick or tired and kiss him and tell him everything was alright...Whatever had caused this, the memory loss and the return, made him feel so powerless and small, it was almost if it knew exactly what it was doing.  
A memory passed again and he noticed something - as the image of himself and his lover swayed in his vision he saw a gold band on each of their opposite ring fingers, laced together as they held hands.  
Seeing that sent his shattered heart through a blender.  
He turned and curled into a fetal position, his face burning painfully as he forced back tears.


End file.
